mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Quan Chi/Original Timeline
'|align=center}} Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "A free roaming sorcerer powerful in the black arts, Quan Chi uses his abilities to free the now evil Elder God Shinnok from his confines in the Netherrealm. In exchange for his services Shinnok has granted Quan Chi the position of arch-sorcerer of his now expanded Netherrealm." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Stranded in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi was persistently tormented by the ninja spectre Scorpion. But with assistance from Moloch and Drahmin, Quan Chi discovered the truth about the amulet he had stolen from the fallen Elder God Shinnok. An ancient runestone bearing the likeness of his amulet revealed new information that would enable Quan Chi to traverse the realms through a network of ancient gateways. Narrowly evading Scorpion's wrath, he escaped the Netherrealm through one of these gateways and emerged in an ancient tomb in Outworld. Quan Chi had stumbled upon the ancient mummified army of the long-forgotten Dragon King. Writings on the King's sarcophagus had revealed that the army was invincible and that it could be revived. Quan Chi struck a deal with the sorcerer Shang Tsung to resuscitate the army in return for the constant supply of souls his amulet could unlock from a gateway to the Heavens. Before any alliance between the two could succeed, however, their two strongest opponents would have to be eliminated." Storyline Details of Quan Chi's past are unknown, except that he is a free roaming sorcerer, capable of traveling between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities. He has spent time amassing great magical abilities from many worlds. While traveling in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi came upon Shinnok, who was under torment from the realm's then-ruler, Lucifer. In exchange for power, and a place at Shinnok's side, he assisted the fallen Elder God in overthrowing his tormentor and helping him ascend to become the new ruler of the Netherrealm. Their victory achieved, Shinnok honored his word and imbued Quan Chi with incredible power, making him arch-sorcerer of the Netherrealm. When Shang Tsung took possession of the Great Kung Lao's soul after his defeat at the hands of Goro, he learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet. Tsung later traded this information with Quan Chi. In return, Quan Chi would help to revive Sindel and enable Shao Kahn to take control of Earthrealm at a later date. Although Shao Kahn's invasion failed, it gave Quan Chi the opportunity to make his move. Shortly after receiving this information, the sorcerer proposed a deal with the Lin Kuei, he would destroy their rival clan, the Shirai Ryu, in exchange for the assistance of one of their warriors. Quan Chi convinced the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve the amulet for him. Sub-Zero did so (and killed Scorpion in cold blood in the process), unaware of Quan Chi's motives. Once the Lin Kuei warrior acquired the amulet, Quan Chi claimed it, and explained its origins before leaving to give the amulet back to Shinnok. Unknown to the fallen Elder God, however, Quan Chi had replaced the amulet with a useless imitation, and kept the real one for himself. Shortly afterwards, Sub-Zero, who had been ordered to reclaim the amulet by Raiden, confronted Quan Chi, and defeated him temporarily with assistance from Sareena. Quan Chi would spend the following years assisting Shinnok in preparation for his forthcoming assault, as well leading the unholy cult of the Brotherhood of Shadows. The invasion of mortal realms would occur during the time of Mortal Kombat Gold. Believing he would need a powerful warrior to defeat the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero (who had since been destroyed by Scorpion), Quan Chi informed the ninja spectre that this younger Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, and allowed him access to the outer realms once again. Scorpion's rage enabled him to defeat the Lin Kuei warrior, but as he prepared to finish his enemy, Quan Chi appeared and revealed that he was the actual murderer. Enraged, Scorpion grabbed him as the sorcerer made a move to send the ninja to the Netherrealm, and the both of them were sent back down to the depths. In the Netherrealm, Quan Chi was tortured by Scorpion until he was rescued by Drahmin and Moloch. The Oni protected Quan Chi from Scorpion, and in return, Quan Chi promised to bring them back with him when he eventually escaped the Netherrealm. Upon discovering a portal that led to Outworld, he fled without them, leaving them determined to destroy him. The portal led Quan Chi to the tomb containing the mummified remains of the long forgotten Dragon King. Reading the writings on the king's sarcophagus, Quan Chi realized that the army was invincible, and could be revived. He also discovered information that could enhance the powers of his amulet. With an idea in mind of the individual who could assist him in his newest ambitions, he journeyed to Shang Tsung's palace. The sorcerer was still not safe from Scorpion, however. The specter had pursued him into Outworld, and they fought, gaining the attention of Shang Tsung. Dispatching Scorpion temporarily, and impressing Tsung, Quan Chi described his plan to his fellow sorcerer; Quan Chi would open a "Soulnado" to the heavens, providing Tsung with infinite souls, and Tsung would help him revive the army of the Dragon King. Together, they would embark with determination to achieve absolute domination of all realms, forming the Deadly Alliance. But before they could enact their plans, they had to eliminate the only two people who could oppose them. They began with the current ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn, still weakened from his failed invasion of Earthrealm, and waging a war against joint Edenian-Shokan forces. Tsung introduced Quan Chi to Kahn, and they pledged their loyalty in a false show. They then quickly sprang their attack, killing Kahn (in actuality, a clone, although they had no way of knowing this). Kano, Kahn's acting general who had witnessed the murder, pledged his own support to them. Soon after, using a portal known only to sorcerers and deities, they then headed to Earthrealm's Wu Shi Academy, where the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang was practicing a kata. Under the guise of Kung Lao, Tsung snuck up on and battled Kang. Quan Chi attacked Kang from behind with a skull fireball attack, taking him completely unaware and weakening him. Tsung took the opportunity to break his old adversary's neck and consume his soul. Returning to Outworld, the Deadly Alliance commanded Kano's troops to force a small Outworld village to construct a new palace around the tomb to house the Soulnado. When one of the citizens, Li Mei, attacked Kano, they offered to free her village if she could win a tournament they would hold. About the same time, they approached Mavado, offering him a deal as well; he could earn the right to fight and kill Kano, in exchange for eliminating Kenshi, an old enemy of Tsung's who had recently been spying on him. Quan Chi had no way of knowing, but Tsung had made a side deal with Drahmin and Moloch, who had recently escaped from the Netherrealm as well; once his own part of the plot was completed, and the army resurrected, Tsung would allow the two to have their revenge on Quan Chi. Mavado, in the meantime, mortally wounded Kenshi, accomplished his mission, and the Alliance granted him his wish. Li Mei, having won the local tournament, demanded her reward, but her soul instead began to be transferred to a mummified soldier of Onaga's army. It was at this time that the forces of Earthrealm, led by Raiden, attacked. Li Mei was rescued by Bo' Rai Cho, who escaped with her, but the remainder of the warriors assaulted the Alliance. Their attack was in vain, as each one was killed by the sorcerers and their Tarkatan hordes (Quan Chi himself personally defeating and killing Kitana one on one). Only Raiden remained, and the Alliance confronted him together before the Soulnado. They defeated him, but their victory was short-lived. Quan Chi had harbored his own suspicions on Tsung's part, namely that his ally wanted Shinnok's amulet for himself. He was correct. With all their enemies defeated, they turned on each other. Quan Chi emerged victorious, but could not savor his victory: Onaga, the Dragon King, newly reborn, entered the chamber. Tsung awakened, as did Raiden, and together, the three attempted to stop him. In desperation, Raiden released his essence in a blast that destroyed everything in the vicinity. During the intro movie to Mortal Kombat: Deception, Quan Chi can be seen shouting "What are you doing?" as Raiden is preparing his essence blast and just a second before Raiden releases it Quan Chi can be be seen making a quick escape just before the blast destroys everything except The Dragon King. Because of this there is some speculation that Quan Chi opened a portal or teleported before the fatal blast, how he survived however remains unconfirmed. Onaga alone arises from the ruins, unharmed and in possession of the amulet. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Quan Chi is revealed to have somehow returned, likely with Shinnok's help, and with the amulet once more and now wishes to acquire the ultimate godlike power granted from defeating the Elemental Blaze. To that end, he has formed an uneasy and distrustful alliance with fellow villains Onaga, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. He knows that the realms are in the brink of destruction, so he casts a deadly spell upon Orin, Taven's guardian dragon, critically injuring him in order to try and prevent him to put a halt to his plans. Quan Chi then joins the Forces of Darkness during the Battle of Armageddon along with Shao Kahn, Onaga and Shang Tsung. But when Quan Chi was on the brink of finishing Kenshi, Quan Chi's alliance ultimately falters and he is thrown off the Pyramid of Argus by Shang Tsung, who was in disguise as Ermac. His corpse is found midway up the steps of the Pyramid. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Though unplayable, Quan Chi has a significant role in the Mortal Kombat side of the story. First appearing after Shao Kahn's failed attempt to conquer Earthrealm, Quan Chi appears before the weakened emperor, informing him of Shinnok's displeasure at failing to take Earthrealm. Quan Chi is amused by Shao Kahn's outrage, and when Raiden arrives to confront the emperor for violating the rules of Mortal Kombat, he attempts to escape via a portal, only to be knocked aside by Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer. Quan Chi then witnesses Raiden attack Shao Kahn, resulting in the destablizing of the portal and, seemingly, the emperor's end. Quan Chi is then taken by Raiden to the Elder Gods for judgement, and is trapped in the Netherrealm for his crimes. Somehow, he is contacted by Sub-Zero during the beginning of the world's merging and informs the Cryomancer of the nature of the fortress that appeared outside the Lin Kuei's headquarters, as well as of the fortress's master. As the crisis worsens and the merging continues, Quan Chi manages to get Scorpion to bring Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm where he is imprisoned. Greeting Sub-Zero, Quan Chi declares he will soon be free as Scorpion confronts Sub-Zero, prepared to avenge his family and clan. When Sub-Zero pleads innocence, Quan Chi mockingly asks who else could have done it. As Sub-Zero and Scorpion fight, the effects of the merging reach the Netherrealm and destroy the chains binding Quan Chi, freeing him. Quan Chi mocks Sub-Zero before telling him to inform Raiden that he will have to work with the Forces of Darkness to save Earthrealm and sends the cyromancer through a portal. He then orders Scorpion to find Kitana, knowing she has seen the face of their enemy. While Scorpion searches for Kitana, Quan Chi gathers Shang Tsung and Baraka, and appears with them when Scorpion captures Kitana. Placing the princess under his control, and spotting Captain Marvel flying overhead, Quan Chi orders the three to lure Marvel to the Netherrealm, where he will be weak, and to kill him, after which they are to join him at Raiden's Temple. Opening a portal, Quan Chi goes to Raiden's Temple to confront the thunder god. Quan Chi confronts Raiden and releases Kitana from his control, using her feral state as an example of the fate that awaits them all if the merging continues. Then, Quan Chi uses the last of his power to free Kitana from the Kombat Rage, leaving himself at Raiden's mercy. This successfully convinces Raiden to unite the Forces of Light and Darkness against their new enemies, and Quan Chi is not seen again. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 4 (Non-Canonical):' ::(Quan Chi stands before Shinnok)'' ::''Shinnok: As payment for your loyal services, Quan Chi, I grant you the gift of your existence.'' ::''Quan Chi: My... existence?!'' ::''Shinnok: Understand, sorcerer, I consume all energies including the life forces of all that live. But I shall spare you.'' ::''Quan Chi: If it weren't for me, you would still be a tortured soul, rotting in the pits of the Netherrealm!'' ::''Shinnok: You dare question me?!'' ::''Quan Chi: I do more than question you, Shinnok! I challenge you!'' ::''Shinnok: Then you shall die!'' ::(Shinnok hurls an energy bolt at Quan Chi, but it has no effect.) ::''Shinnok: (Startled) What?!'' ::''Quan Chi: Your powers are useless against me.'' ::''Shinnok: How can this be?'' ::''Quan Chi: (holds up Shinnok's amulet) I am in possession of your once sacred amulet. Years ago, I delivered to you an exact duplicate while I retained the original. I even fooled Raiden. Now I am Ruler Supreme and you, Elder God, are finished!'' ::''Shinnok: NOO-'' ::(Quan Chi fires a blast of energy from the amulet, obliterating Shinnok) *'Deadly Alliance (Non-Canonical):' "The Deadly Alliance was successful in reviving the mummified remains of the Dragon King's undefeatable army. It would appear that nothing could stand in the way of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi as they began their domination of the realms. Unfortunately for Shang Tsung, however, Quan Chi had no further need for the partnership. Once Shang Tsung had finally revived the last of the mummified warriors, Quan Chi closed the portal to The Heavens and effectively shut off Shang Tsung's endless supply of souls. Quan Chi then instructed Kano to assassinate Shang Tsung in a surprise weapon attack. With their captor cut wide open, the thousands of souls Shang Tsung had consumed in the past spewed forth and swirled around the room. Quan Chi came to the realization that if Kano could so easily turn on Shang Tsung, he could also turn on Quan Chi himself. Quan Chi used his sorcery to drain the life from Kano and left his body where it fell. Immediately one of the lingering souls shot into Kano's body. To Quan Chi's surprise, the man standing before him was no longer the Black Dragon thug known as Kano. Kano's body now contained the soul of the Shaolin monk... Liu Kang." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical): '"The defeat of Blaze enhanced Quan Chi's already powerful sorcery beyond his imaginings. The surge of energy was so great that it shattered his medallion. In his arrogance, Quan Chi ascended from Edenia to assault The Heavens. There he confronted me, with the Elder Gods at my side. The quest had been an elaborate trap designed to pinpoint the true source of disruption in the realms. As punishment, Quan Chi was transformed into a Kamidogu - the very medallion he had carried with him for so many years. The Elder Gods cast the magical item back in time, at the exact point where Shinnok had first discovered it. " Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages